


Love Lessons

by Swanny_Sinner (Swanny_Writer)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, But Sappy Because I Can't Do Without Sap And Cheese, Cock Warming, Explicit Sexual Content, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Porn With Very Little Plot, Rimming, Student Junhui, Top Jeon Wonwoo, professor jeon, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanny_Writer/pseuds/Swanny_Sinner
Summary: The day Junhui sees Professor Jeon step into his classroom, he can't get the man out of his mind.(or the one where junnie is really thirsty for wonu and panics a lot)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 30
Kudos: 300
Collections: Stories I Loved





	Love Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... 😅
> 
> um idk what to say aside from apologizing for contributing filth again 🙈 
> 
> also remember when you guys said my smut is soft and sweet? lol. here's me trying to make it a bit more hardcore. but not really. so mediumcore? 😂 we'll see how it turns out... let's just consider this an experiment lol
> 
> anyway, if you decide to read this, i hope you'll be entertained at the very least 😆
> 
> happy reading!
> 
> SOME VISUAL BC WE ALL SHOULD SUFFER ALONG WITH JUNNIE ABOUT [PROFESSOR JEON](https://twitter.com/Swanny_Writer/status/1304656991495675904)
> 
> -

The heavy-set doors of the lecture hall slam shut, announcing the arrival of their professor. Heads turn, and chatter ceases for a second as the students scramble to find their seats and pull out of their materials. Instead of quieting down for good, though, the ruckus picks up anew as it becomes clear that the tall man who just walked up to the podium is not their usual old yet energetic professor.

Sitting in the third row, Junhui lifts his head, putting on pause his cat doodling to see what the commotion is all about. The moment he sees the alpha setting up his laptop, he ducks his head, body heat flaring. He curses his bad eyesight, curses himself for not wearing his glasses and sitting so close to the front of the class. Staring at a handsome man is not a crime, but he would sooner never eat spicy foods again than let this particular man catch him.

He takes in a deep breath and composes himself as best as humanly possible. Head still lowered, he risks another peek. Broad shoulders, strong arms, trim waist, long legs, and a face Junhui could gaze upon forever and not grow bored. Dark hair falls gently over sharp eyes, framed by round glasses. Very soft looking lips.

Junhui bites at his own to curb down the excitement raging in his blood.

Within his group of friends, it’s a well known fact that Junhui crushes on a lot of people. And for the most part, that’s all they are: innocent little crushes that go nowhere.

But this feels different.

The intensity of it, for one thing. None of his previous crushes had gotten him this agitated by a mere glance. Another point to consider—one that kind of scares him, if he were honest—is how ready he is to _submit_. Just like that. Unprompted. The alpha hadn’t even looked in his direction, yet his neck tingles, itching for that bite.

He shivers. Thank goodness he’s on suppressants, the medicine keeping his haywire pheromones at bay.

One tiny part of his brain is indignant, metaphorically putting his hands on his hips as he observes the alpha casually run a hand through his hair, giving Junhui a quick view of his godly forehead.

_Who the heck is this man?_ his indignation wants to know. _Who is he and how dare he?_

The questions are answered soon enough, by a smooth and deep voice that turns Junhui’s knees into jello. Good thing he’s sitting down.

“Good afternoon. I’m Professor Jeon, but you can call me Wonwoo, if you’d prefer. Unfortunately, Professor Byungho had a family emergency; therefore, he will not be on campus for the next few weeks. As such, he’s asked me to take over his classes in his stead.”

_Professor?_ Junhui stares at him even harder. He looks so young. So not only does he have looks, he’s smart, too? Junhui swallows down a whimper, crossing his legs.

He’s so busy reigning in his ridiculous crush that he doesn’t catch the low murmurs of complaints and whining from his classmates. Professor Jeon seems to have heard them just fine, though.

A tiny little smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth as he regards the lecture hall. Junhui’s heart skips a beat.

“I see some of you are already familiar with my grading rubric,” he says, apparently recognizing a few faces.

Professor Jeon must be very tough when he grades. Is he the kind to butcher the entire essay and return it dripping in metaphorical blood? Junhui can’t help fearing for his own grade. He’s not the best writer in the world, but he gets his points across, something sweet old Professor Byungho usually praises him for.

As Professor Jeon pulls up the course calendar and goes over the next three weeks’ worth of lectures, Junhui’s brain switches over to autopilot. He jots down the important due dates as he listens to him give an overview of how he’ll conduct class. Half of Junhui’s brain notes with relief that not much will be changed, except for a couple things switched around due to the availability of the movie they’re supposed to check out from the library.

For a few minutes, Junhui thinks himself safe, figures the fluke in his body had to do with the novelty and excitement of seeing someone so good looking.

It all comes crashing down in the next instant.

“Now, as you should all be aware, the first draft of your ‘Place’ essay is due on Friday.” The reminder is met with groans, which Professor Jeon ignores completely. “Due to the circumstances, Professor Byungho and I decided to do something a little different that’ll help you adjust to the different grading rubric. I will have your essays graded over the weekend, and next week, I’d like to speak to you one-on-one about your paper during office hours.”

What.

_What?_

Junhui will have to be alone in a small office with Professor Jeon?

_No. No no nononononono—_

“After we’re done going over the revisions, you’ll have another three days to write a final draft and turn it in for a grade. Sounds fair?”

It sounds great, except for the part where Junhui will be alone with the object of his new infatuation, and thus will probably explode the moment he sits down across from him.

_Wonderful._

And just to show the poor omega that the world is out to get him, Professor Jeon decides to sweep his gaze around the lecture hall. Their gazes lock. Junhui freezes on the spot, eyes as wide as saucers, cheeks flushing hot. His new professor casually breaks eye contact and moves on, returning his attention to the powerpoint, but Junhui could have sworn he saw the hint of a smirk lingering on his lips.

_I am so doomed._

»»——♡——««

“Turn around and brace your hands on the wall,” Wonwoo commands, voice deep and authoritative.

Junhui shivers and does as ordered. The coldness of the wall seeps through the thin material of the sleeves, offering some relief to his burning skin.

“Bend lower. That’s it.” A shoe comes to tap on the side of Junhui’s left foot. “Spread your legs.”

As Junhui arches his back and shuffles to follow directions, the opened dress shirt slips over his shoulders, pooling around his bent arms.

“Beautiful.” Wonwoo trails a finger down the curve of his bare spine, warm breath tickling his nape.

Muffling his moan, Junhui bites into the crook of his elbow. He breathes hard, heart beating wildly in anticipation as Wonwoo continues to roam over his body at a leisurely pace, murmuring praise as he goes.

“Such a perfect little student.” He slides his hand under the shirt, fingertips grazing the waistband of Junhui’s jeans. “You’d do anything I ask, won’t you?”

Junhui nods frantically.

“Use your words, kitten.”

He swallows, panting as he obeys. “Y-Yes, Professor Jeon, I’ll do anything.”

Wonwoo hums, rewarding him with a soft kiss over the mole on in his shoulder. “Good boy.”

Junhui whimpers, arousal burning hot in his stomach. His legs are shaking, and his cock hurts where it’s pressing against the fly of his jeans. But it’s nothing compared to the burning need to be filled. His underwear is already soaked, and he feels a new wave hit, slick rolling down the inside of his thighs.

“Professor…” he calls breathlessly. “Professor, please, touch me.”

Wonwoo chuckles lowly, hands spreading around his slim waist, slowly climbing upward toward his chest. “I am touching you, baby doll,” his whispers right by his ear.

Junhui sucks in a sharp breath, which soon turns into a soft mewl as Wonwoo thumbs over a nipple. The older man laughs, the sound reverberating through Junhui’s body, eliciting a small shudder.

“You like that?” Wonwoo wonders, continuing to fondle his chest. “Or was it the name? Hm? Do you like to be called baby doll?” He grips him by the hips, positioning himself behind Junhui to lay his chest completely over the younger’s back. His clothed cock rubs against his ass, and Junhui moans, _want_ coursing hot like lava through his veins. “Wanna be my baby doll? All pretty and pliant for me?”

He can’t help the needy sounds coming out of his mouth as he rubs himself back against Wonwoo, frustrated and desperate to have his hole filled.

The professor tugs him back by the hair, making him cry out. It doesn’t hurt, but it’s firm enough to make him stay still. “I asked you a question, Junhui.”

“Yes, yes, yes, Alpha. Wanna be good for you, please, let me show you how good I can be.”

The grip in his hair loosens, and a soft kiss is pressed to his temple. “You sound so fucking sweet,” he murmurs, hands going to Junhui’s buckle to unbutton him. The boy could have wept in joy at finally— _finally_ —getting what he’s been wanting for so long. “I wonder if you’ll taste just as sweet?”

In one tug, Wonwoo has his jeans yanked down to his mid-thighs. He squeaks in surprise, briefly looking down. Even with the blood rushing past his ears, he could still hear the sharp sound of fabric ripping. And now as he looks, sure enough, his pants are in tatters. “Oh, my god,” he gasps.

“Shh,” Wonwoo soothes him with comforting strokes along the back of his thighs, going all the way to his ass, where he grabs handfuls of the supple flesh and squeezes. Junhui whimpers, the state of his pants flying out of his thoughts instantly. Wonwoo’s hands are so close to where he needs them to be.

Junhui arches his back, moving his hips to try to persuade Wonwoo to give him more stimulation. He gets a smack on his right cheek for his trouble.

“Be patient,” he warns, rubbing over the sting with his hand.

Junhui sniffles, but nods. It didn’t hurt. Not really. It just surprised him. “‘M sorry, Alpha,” he mumbles into his forearm.

Wonwoo leans down to kiss the dimples at the bottom of his spine, fingers dipping down to trace along the crack of his ass, gathering slick as he goes. Junhui sighs, eyes shutting close, happy to know it’s happening. Wonwoo’s fingers are that much closer to entering him.

“You’re so wet, baby doll,” he remarks, nibbling at the swell of his ass. “All for me.”

Before Junhui could find the capacity to speak, he hears Wonwoo fall to his knees. Then his hands spread Junhui wide open. The omega gasps as the cool air of the room blows across his exposed hole, making him twitch and clench around nothing. He hears Wonwoo moan, deep and guttural in the back of his throat. More slick pours out as a result, his omega happy to have pleased their alpha.

“Please,” Junhui croaks out, out of breath, toes curling in his shoes. “Please, Alpha. Need you—” The wind is knocked out of him, and he chokes as he feels something hot and wet lave over his hole. “Oh, god!”

Wonwoo squeezes his cheeks and buries his face deeper between them, tongue circling the entrance, licking up the slick that continues to roll out. The obscene wet sounds echo through the room, and combined with Junhui’s broken moans create such a filthy melody that were Junhui in his right mind, he’d have passed out from shame. As it were, he is ready to pass out from the pleasure.

Wonwoo eats him out like it’s his last meal. He slurps and licks, digging his tongue deeper past the tight ring of muscles, sucking on Junhui’s rim until he cries out. His fingers scratch at the wall, trying in vain to find purchase to ground himself. Mouth falling open, his moans fall out in increasing pitch.

Taking a second to catch his breath, Wonwoo pulls away, but he doesn’t stray far. While his lungs pull in air, he presses sloppy kisses to the underside of Junhui’s ass, right where the muscles swell into soft mounds. “Fuck, you taste so good, baby doll,” he pants, teeth grazing his skin. “I could eat you out all day.”

Junhui keens, imagination already spinning out of control at the thought. Imagines himself lying across Wonwoo’s diner table, bare skin glistening with sweat as his professor buries his face in between his legs. He braces an arm over Junhui’s stomach to keep him from squirming, forcing him to lay flat as he swirls his tongue inside him, moaning when Junhui clenches down around his tongue.

“Alpha!” Junhui cries out, sensing his orgasm approaching rapidly. “Please please please—” His words tangle together. In his desperation, he pulls one hand away from the wall to grip onto Wonwoo’s hair as the latter resumes licking into him.

Now loose enough, the omega's hole allows Wonwoo to insert a finger along with his tongue. Junhui chokes on his breath. “Yes, yes, yes, Alpha—More, please…”

Detaching his mouth for a second but keeping his finger pumping in and out of him, Wonwoo tells him, “Come on, baby doll. Ride my face.”

Had Junhui held less control, he’d have come from that alone.

Somehow, he manages to listen. His hips begin to move, undulating slowly as he tests it out. He keeps his grip on Wonwoo’s hair, breath hitching as the older man thrusts in his tongue and fingers and lets Junhui fuck himself with them. Another broken moan spills from Junhui’s lips as Wonwoo finds his prostate.

“Oh, my god! R-right there—”

Wonwoo gives his rim another suck before he pulls off, replacing his tongue with another finger. The stretch burns, but he loves it. Knows it’ll feel so much better soon. He can’t wait to have Wonwoo’s fat cock thrusting into him. To have his knot stretch him open.

“That’s it, kitten. You’re doing so good.” His voice is hoarse, sounding even deeper than usual. It makes Junhui’s sing for him all the more excitedly.

“So close—Alpha, I’m so close—”

“—er Wen? Mr. Wen? Junhui!”

He snaps out of the daydream, blinking furiously as he jolts back into his seat. Professor Jeon, sitting across from him behind his desk, studies him with an arched brow. The look he gives him is a mix between irritation and concern.

_Oh god oh god oh god of god—Please let the floor open up and swallow me whole._

“I am sorry, sir!” Junhui says quickly, averting his gaze.

The older man probably sees the action as demure and apologetic (and Junhui really _is_ ) but not for the reasons his professor is thinking of. He can’t believe he just fantasized about his literature professor right in front of the man. His face is on fire, and his legs are starting to cramp from the strain he’s exerting on them to keep them pressed together. He needs to keep it together before he start to leak, and then he’ll _really_ die of mortification.

This is a nightmare.

As subtly as he can, he touches his face. There is still some good in this world. No drooling anywhere in sight. Still, it doesn’t help temper down the shame threatening to burn him from the inside. He cannot believe he actually sat in Wonwoo’s office and fantasized about getting eaten out. _Right in this very office!_ What is wrong with him?

Unable to stop himself, he looks over his shoulder toward the wall next to the door. Only to clasp a hand over his mouth and spin around, back ramrod straight. He stares holes into the calendar hanging on the wall, forcing himself to trace along each cat whisker (a small part of his brain giggles at the newfound knowledge that Wonwoo likes cats, too). He breathes in deeply, refusing to recall the same stone wall, same office furniture, same people inhabiting the space, and what happened between them.

“Are you all right?” Wonwoo asks slowly, expression leaning toward concern a lot more now.

Junhui should not feel so happy about it. “I’m—I’m fine, Professor,” he replies breezily, adding in a laugh, but it comes out weird and much too nervous. He clears his throat. “I didn’t get enough sleep last night, that’s all.” How could he have slept when all his thoughts swirled around today’s meeting? And then he let _that_ happen. He groans internally.

Wonwoo makes a sound of understanding. “I know schoolwork is difficult to juggle sometimes, but you need to take care of yourself, Junhui. Otherwise all that hard work you put in will be for naught.” He smiles, open and friendly.

Junhui pulls his eyes away, not willing to recall where those lips had been mere moments ago in his imagination. He shakes his head, but then remembers what Wonwoo just said, and nods enthusiastically. “Yes, Professor. I’ll—I’ll do better.”

“Good boy,” the other says casually, turning back to the essay in front of them.

Junhui chokes, but shakes his head when Wonwoo looks up at him in worry. He masks it with a cough. “I just need some water.” Bending down to retrieve his bottle from his backpack, he’s allowed a couple seconds to himself. He sits back with his water bottle, chugging nearly half of it in one go.

He’s so high-strung, he doesn’t notice the way Wonwoo’s gaze follows the motion of his tongue as he licks the droplets off of his lips.

“Okay. I’m good. I’m sorry for being so much trouble. I swear I’m not normally like this.” Things used to be so much simpler when Junhui’s crushes were nice and harmless.

“You’re no trouble at all, Mr. Wen,” Wonwoo replies. “We all have off days.”

Junhui nods, the knots of unease in his stomach loosening a bit at the alpha’s gentle disposition and understanding.

“Thank you.”

Now he just needs to survive the next two and a half weeks.

»»——♡——««

His knees ache, and his legs are falling asleep, but Junhui compels himself to sit still, to ignore the pins and needles. Not to mention how sore his jaw is, but he supposes it’s normal. He’s been holding the tip of an alpha’s cock in his mouth for the past forty minutes or so, keeping it warm for the professor while he works.

His cock is hard and hot, just sitting on the omega’s tongue, the head poking at his cheek. He likes the weight of it, the warmth, the occasional drop of precum rolling down his throat, the smell of skin and tempered arousal of _alpha_. Of Jeon Wonwoo.

Junhui swallows, jostling Wonwoo a bit, but his tongue is quick to swipe over the area as best as he can, pulling back a little suck on the tip and lave over the slit. Under his cheek, the firm thigh twitches once, but the pen strokes continue without interruption. Wonwoo has such good control. Even when Junhui grows bold and scoots closer, widening his mouth as best as he can to swallow him down, Wonwoo only hums quietly. The only way Junhui knows he’s pleasuring him is from the twitch of his thighs under the younger’s grip, as his thick length gets massaged by Junhui’s throat. Carefully, he swallows. He gets rewarded by Wonwoo’s hitched breath, and Junhui grins. Or he tries to. By the time his throat burns, he pulls back slowly, licking as he goes until only the head sits comfortably on his tongue again.

Doing this was Junhui’s idea, and he doesn’t regret it, but he does feel himself growing bored and restless. Wonwoo is so quiet and focused on his work, he can’t offer much of a conversation. Not that Junhui would even be able to reply, what with his mouth being utterly occupied by a rather large obstruction.

Instead of thinking about the discomfort from having to sit so still, he breathes out through his nose and nuzzles into the firm thigh under his cheek and looks up at Wonwoo. With the latter leaning over the desk in order to grade papers, Junhui can’t see past his neck, though. He doesn’t let it deter him, however, tracing the smooth skin with his gaze, marveling at the collarbones peeking out from the collar of Wonwoo’s dress shirt.

As if sensing his eyes on him, the professor lifts his left hand to stroke Junhui’s hair, long fingers running through the silky strands. His hand trails down to scratch at the boy’s nape as if he were petting his cat.

Sitting back against the chair, he watches Junhui with a small smirk. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of seeing you like this,” he muses. “On your knees, with that pretty mouth stuffed full of my cock, red lips stretched so tight.”

Junhui preens at that, eyes fluttering close as Wonwoo’s caresses over his jaw, thumb tracing the thin skin around the corner of his mouth. Face flushed, he pulls back until only his lips are touching Wonwoo.

“T-thank you, Professor.”

“So polite,” the older praises.

“Do I get a reward?”

Wonwoo chuckles, brushing the hair out of his student’s eyes. “What would you like?” As he asks, he extends a hand for Junhui to take, pushing his chair back a couple feet to give Junhui room to climb onto his lap. His thighs bracket Wonwoo’s, arms looped around the older’s neck as he tries not to squirm. His restraint fails within seconds. Due to the heat of today’s weather, Junhui’s wearing basketball shorts, the material thin enough to allow him to feel as though Wonwoo’s cock is nestled right against his cheeks. He whines softly in the back of his throat, nuzzling into Wonwoo’s neck, inhaling the sharp yet pleasant scent.

Wonwoo growls lowly in response, grip around his hips tight as he guides his student to move. “My baby doll is so needy,” he murmurs.

Junhui shivers at the petname and the deep rumble of his voice. His body responds by releasing slick. That, in addition to the steady streams of precum from both of them, he has no idea how he’ll be able to walk out of Wonwoo’s office. His pants are ruined. And Junhui isn’t very far behind.

“Please, Professor Jeon,” he sighs, rutting against him. “I’ll be so good for you.”

“Mm.” Wonwoo feigns consideration, one hand releasing his hip to squeeze at a plump cheek. Junhui moans, nodding for more. “Right here? Right now?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” He doesn’t want to wait. He doesn’t think he can. Not after working so hard to suppress his arousal for the past hour.

Cool hands slide under his shirt, wandering around his back and kneading the muscles shortly, then they move to his torso. Deft fingers flick his nipples. Junhui gasps, arching his back in silent pleas. “What a sensitive kitten,” Wonwoo chuckles, nipping at his exposed throat. “Tell me what you want, Junhui.”

“I… I want…” There’s not enough air. His mind can’t form the words. He feels so good already, just being in Wonwoo’s embrace, but it’s not enough. He wants—“Need you inside me,” he gulps, hips rolling, seeking the relief he so desperately needs. “Please, Professor Jeon, please…”

Wonwoo’s cock jumps under his ass, and Junhui feels a tiny wave of victory. The older man levels his mouth to Junhui’s ear, voice deep and commanding as he asks, “Have you forgotten where we are? Or does that excite you? The possibility that anyone could pass by and hear you sing so prettily for me. The chance of someone—a faculty member, a fellow student—coming into my office and seeing you, spread open on my cock.” He shoves a hand through the wide opening of the shorts, bypassing Junhui’s underwear to grab a handful of the omega’s slick-covered cheek.

Junhui keens at the roughness, moaning into Wonwoo’s neck.

The professor isn’t finished. He presses a finger against his entrance, and Junhui doesn’t even have the time to react before he continues, “You want the entire literature building to know how hungry your hole gets for cock, hm? What did I expect. Dolls are made to be admired, right? And you’re my perfect baby doll.”

His high-pitched moan is muffled into the crook of Wonwoo’s shoulder as he shakes his head. “No no no… Only—Only you, Alpha. Don’t want anyone else to see.”

“Mm.” Using his free hand, Wonwoo brings him out to kiss him. The moment his tongue slips into the younger’s mouth, he pushes his finger past Junhui’s rim. The boy moans loudly, and Wonwoo swallows it all.

The chair creaks under their weight as Wonwoo manhandles him to a kneeling position, removing his clothes with blinding speed. Once his shirt flies away, Junhui presses himself close again, lips crashing together. Wonwoo kneads his ass in one hand while the other works on adding more fingers, stretching him out and getting him ready for the main event.

The professor’s slacks and opened zippers chafe at Junhui’s soft thighs, but he doesn’t care. Not when he’s so busy undoing all of the man’s buttons and licking over the taut skin, marveling at the sculpted muscles. He runs his hands over them, moaning when Wonwoo flexes as he moves. He kisses along his collarbones, making his way down to the defined pecs to lick over a pebbled nipple.

Wonwoo hisses, gripping his ass hard enough that Junhui will probably bruise by tomorrow. He grins into the kisses he peppers all over Wonwoo’s chest. He lets his hands roam over the alpha’s broad shoulders, all the way to his biceps. A shiver overtakes him at the strength in those muscles. What he wouldn’t give to have Wonwoo _really_ manhandle him in bed…

His fantasies come to an abrupt and distressing stop when Wonwoo removes his fingers, leaving his hole to clench on air. He whines, doe eyes large as he looks up to ask why. But just as soon as the panic storms into him, relief comes in the form of a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Shh, you’re fine, kitten. I got you,” Wonwoo murmurs, starting to line himself up at Junhui’s entrance.

Even after all this, the boy’s stomach swoops.

“Gonna give you your reward, baby doll,” he promises. In the same second, the large cockhead presses against him, pushing through—

A loud crashing sound startles Junhui awake, and he flails, limbs flying. He nearly falls off of his chair, heart hammering in his chest. Gasping for breath, he takes inventory of himself, sees that he’s unharmed. Once that’s settled, he glances around and remembers. He’s in his room, at his desk, supposedly working on his homework. The crash that almost sent him into cardiac arrest was caused by his pile of books hitting the floor.

With a sigh, he bends to pick them up, stacking them neatly closer to the wall to avoid another accident. He sighs once more when he recalls his dreams. The sound morphs into a groan of shame. He can’t even face himself, deciding to hide inside the confines of his arms.

This is what he gets for ogling his professor this afternoon. Junhui had gotten out of his biochem lecture and shuffled over to the arts building. He likes the little cafe close by. Apparently, so does Wonwoo, because as he walked along the path, he spotted Professor Jeon sitting at a table outside. He wore his glasses again, brows slightly pinched as he concentrated on a stack of papers. It must have been for one of his regular classes, since Junhui’s already turned in their essays, and the next one wasn’t due until a month from now.

At first, Junhui had only meant to admire him. The man is gorgeous, and it would be a crime not to show him the proper appreciation. But as the seconds ticked by, Junhui’s thoughts began to drift further and further away from innocent admiration. He eyed the table, noting the way Wonwoo’s long legs were spread with just enough room for someone to crawl over and settle between them. Professor Jeon works so hard, not only does he have his own classes to teach, he’s even agreed to take over for a colleague. Someone should help him relax, give him a way to release stress, someone to keep his cock warm—

With a groan, Junhui faceplants onto his desk, letting the hard wood smack his forehead in punishment.

Fantasizing in broad daylight about doing _that_ wasn’t even the worst part. No, because of course Junhui’s creepy staring wouldn’t go unnoticed. Wonwoo had looked up from the paper he was grading, and _somehow_ (Junhui’s pretty sure it’s the universe punishing him for having lewd thoughts about his professor), among the dozens of students and staff milling about the square, he had found him.

Having no idea what went through his student’s head, Professor Jeon offered him a kind smile and a little wave. Junhui promptly choked on his breath, but still managed to reciprocate. He might be having filthy thoughts about the man, but he will not be seen as rude.

Still, he couldn’t risk hanging around. Thankfully, the distance between them was big enough that it wouldn’t be suspicious if Junhui turned and high-tailed it out of there without stopping by to chat.

So caught up in making his escape, Junhui didn’t sense a certain alpha’s heavy gaze settling on his retreating back and trailing down to his bottom.

»»——♡——««

“Mr. Wen, it seems to me that you’re having a difficult time focusing today.”

Junhui winces, shrinking into the back of the chair.

They’re in Professor Jeon’s office. In class today, he had called on Junhui, but the boy hadn’t been able to answer. Three times. So he had asked Junhui to see him once class was dismissed, asking him if he had any other lecture to get to afterward. When Junhui replied in the negative, the professor had led them back to his office.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Junhui says now, voice tiny as he tries to make himself disappear into nothingness by sheer will.

Across the desk, Wonwoo sighs, observing him like a specimen under a microscope. “Are you still having trouble sleeping?”

_He remembers?_ Junhui clears his throat and shakes his head, banishing the silly thoughts away. “No, sir. I… I remembered what you told me last time, and I’ve been managing my time more wisely.”

“Then why were you falling asleep in class?” he questions right away, eyes sharp and piercing.

Junhui resists the urge to squirm. “I wasn’t sleeping, sir. I was just… distracted.” He really hopes that with the afternoon sunlight filtering through, his red cheeks won’t be noticeable.

“I see,” he says quietly. “Well, thanks to your distraction, you didn’t take any notes, did you?”

“How did you—”

“The lecture hall might be large, Mr. Wen, but you sit in the third row. I would be extremely unobservant if I couldn’t even tell that much.”

His cheeks color deeper, but for a whole new reason this time. He lowers his head, ashamed. “I’m sorry, Professor.”

“I want my students to succeed, Junhui. But I cannot help them if they do not put in the effort themselves.”

He nods in understanding.

“Today’s lecture is essential to your next paper. I won’t be here then, but Professor Byungho expects you to know the material.”

A sharp pang of pain squeezes at his chest at the thought of Wonwoo no longer teaching them, of not seeing the man three times a week anymore. He really likes Professor Byungho, and he’s glad that the sweet old man will be back, but Wonwoo…

The clicking of a mouse and the rapid clacking of keys prompt Junhui to raise his head. Wonwoo is logging into his desktop, pulling up today’s lecture notes, it seems like. As he does so, he says, “You’re a bright student, Junhui, and I would hate for you to fall behind simply because you zoned out during one of the most important lectures of the semester. So I’ll give you a choice: either you contact one of the TAs before the end of the day in order to get the notes from them—I’ll be checking, or you can stay here and get them from me right now.”

As if there’s any choice to make. The words are out of Junhui’s mouth before Wonwoo even properly finishes his sentence.

“I’ll stay!”

Wonwoo arches a brow at him, obviously amused at the enthusiasm. He smirks, a glint in his eyes causing butterflies to swarm the student’s stomach. “Excellent.” Redirecting his gaze toward his monitor, he continues to click a few more times. “Take out your notebook and a writing utensil.”

Junhui rushes to obey, yanking on his backpack and ripping the zipper with flourish.

“So quick to follow directions today,” he remarks, chuckling. He adjusts the brightness of the screen, then turns to him. “Come here.”

If his foot gets caught around the chair and he bangs his knee on the side of the desk, no one needs to know. Although by the soft cooing sound Wonwoo makes, and the gentle hand placed on his lower back, Junhui hasn’t been all that great at hiding his desperation.

With the hand on his back, Wonwoo guides him to the middle of the desk. They’re so close, Junhui can feel the heat radiating off of him, can smell the floral notes in his scent, along with the spicy musk undertones. He bites on his lower lip, chewing on it to keep himself together.

Wonwoo picks up the student’s notebook and sets it down within reaching distance, letting Junhui keep the pen. Then he leans in, mouth close by the boy’s ear. “We’re going to work on your attention span and concentration skills, Junhui.” Warm breath fans across his skin, and he shivers, barely restraining the moan from escaping.

“Y-yes, Professor.”

“The slides and the voice recording are posted on the appropriate modules online, but these are the notes from the board, which you missed. That’s what I want you to write down.”

Junhui nods, swallowing to ease his suddenly parched throat.

“But to ensure that you learn your lesson, I’ll be providing the distraction. Your job is to get through all the notes without missing a single word. Think you can do that?”

Opening his mouth to reply, he chokes on his breath when Wonwoo holds him at the waist, cheek brushing against his. He can only nod, not trusting his voice to work.

“Wonderful.” Just like that, he pulls away, leaving Junhui feeling bereft and cold. He pouts to himself, glad Wonwoo can’t see him from behind. “Let’s get started.”

“Um.” Junhui turns around, planning to ask if he can use the chair, only to see his professor already occupying it behind him, expression at ease.

“Yes?”

“Can I go sit?” He points to the guest chair, across the table.

“The screen can’t be turned to that angle,” he explains. “Hence the reason I had you come to this side.”

“Oh.” Well, that makes sense. “Then, how…”

Wonwoo shrugs, the perfect image of aloofness and calm, yet his smirk is anything but. “Just bend over.”

Realization of what it entails, how their current positions would play out turns him into a cherry tomato. So then the “distraction” that Wonwoo mentioned… _Oh, god._ His heart is pounding so loudly, he’s positive Wonwoo can hear it.

“You’re free to leave and get the notes from the TAs,” he reminds him.

Junhui shakes his head. “No, n-no, I wanna get them from you,” he mumbles, chewing on his lip.

The smirk returns, along with a tilt of the head. “Then let’s get to it, Mr. Wen.”

“O-okay,” he says shakily. He takes in a deep breath, steadying himself, then screws his eyes shut, bending over the table, bracing his weight on his elbows.

“Perfect.” He hears Wonwoo whisper behind him.

Trying (in vain) to ignore his professor’s presence and intense gaze, he turns to the monitor and uncaps his pen. He has the first line written, when he hears shuffling behind him. The chair creaks a little as Wonwoo moves. Junhui doesn’t dare look. He grips the pen and forces his eyes to follow the letters on screen, copying them down onto paper.

He’s just finished the second line when he senses something crawling up in his inner thigh from his knee. He freezes on instinct.

Wonwoo clicks his tongue. “Why have you stopped writing?”

“I’m sorry!” he says quickly, ducking his head to resume. _Oh god oh god oh god… This is what he meant by distraction. I am going to die!_

At least he’s wearing jeans today, so Wonwoo’s fingers aren’t directly touching him. That’s what he tells himself as his fingers shake, handwriting almost as unreadable as a doctor’s. Even without making direct contact, Wonwoo’s fingertips leave a trail of fire in their wake. They climb up his thigh, veering dangerously close to the apex, before changing course. They wander to the back of his other thigh, stopping mere centimeters away from the swell of his ass.

“Professor…”

“Do you have a question?” How can he sound so unaffected?

To make matters worse, Wonwoo pulls himself and the chair closer, hands placed on the desk by Junhui’s waist. For him to be this close, his face must be right— _Oh, god._

Junhui drops his head on the hard wood with a _thunk_. He can’t think.

“We’ll never get to go home at this rate, Junhui,” he scolds.

“I know, Professor, and I… I’m trying, but you’re…”

“I’m…”

“You’re so close!”

Touch a little firmer, he runs his fingers up the inseam of Junhui’s pants again, but this time he lingers at the crease. “Am I distracting you?” he asks, voice like smoke. Not allowing his student time to answer, he adds pressure and cups his hand over Junhui’s half-hard cock.

Junhui cries out in surprise, slumping on the desk as sparks of pleasure shoots through his body. He hears Wonwoo chuckle, hand incessant. The man gets up from his seat to drape himself over Junhui’s back. “You’re so cute, baby doll.” He punctuates the praise with a kiss to his nape. Junhui moans, rutting against his hand, asking for more stimulation.

“Let’s make a deal, kitten.” He turns to the monitor and scroll down the current page. “If you can make it through this segment without stopping your pen,” he highlights the text, “I’ll reward you for your effort.”

The sound of a reward has him perking up. “Really?” His eyes shine with excitement, and Wonwoo chuckles.

“Would I lie to you?”

He shakes his head. “No.”

“Then do we have a deal?”

“Okay.”

It takes Junhui approximately one full minute to regret his decision. Not because he doesn’t want a reward. No, because one full minute is how long Wonwoo sits back and keeps his hands to himself. After that, he begins to knead at Junhui’s thighs, progressing to lift his shirt to press kisses to his lower back, licking over the moles he exposes.

But Junhui _wants_ , so he grits his teeth and endures. Even as his breath shallows and his knees wobble unsteadily. He has to bite onto his forearm to stop himself from rolling his hips when Wonwoo gropes his cheeks, squeezing them together. He knows his pants are stained; he can feel the stickiness on his skin. Even if he knows it’s useless, he still tries to close his legs, pressing them together. He hits the sides of Wonwoo’s chair.

“Are your feet tired?”

The concern and kindness in his voice prompts Junhui’s heart to lurch for a whole different reason.

“No, I’m… I’m okay,” he says breathlessly.

Reassured, Wonwoo kisses his back, right above the waistband. “You’re doing so good, baby doll. Look at how much you’ve written.”

Junhui wants to laugh. His chicken-scratch handwrittring will take him forever to decipher, but he can’t bring himself to care now. Not when he’s only got a couple paragraphs left before Wonwoo will give him what he wants.

Thinking ahead to his reward, he doesn’t notice the path that Wonwoo’s hands take. That is, until he feels the pressure around his waist lighten. Wonwoo’s just undone his jeans, and the zipper is going down.

“Professor!” he cries out, choking on a whimper when the man’s hands make contact with his feverish skin.

“Shhh, keep going,” he tells him, slowly pulling his jeans down to his ankles, hands smoothing along the golden skin as he goes. “You’re doing so well. You don’t want all that work to go to waste, do you?”

“No,” he shakes his head, eyes screwed shut.

“Good boy.” Another kiss, this one on the back of his thigh, right where the flesh rounds into his ass cheek. “Fuck, you get wet so easily,” he muses, as if in awe.

_It’s because of you,_ he wants to say. _You’re the reason my body responds like this._ But he can’t find his voice. He breathes raggedly, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes from how hard he forces himself to keep the pen moving.

Wonwoo plays with the elastic band of his underwear, snapping it lightly against Junhui’s waist at various locations. Then he wraps his arms around the slim waist and rests his chin over Junhui’s lower back.

“Have you ever thought of lingerie?”

“What?” He looks over his shoulder and stares at his professor. Again, how can the man look so calm? As if he doesn’t have a half naked student in his office, head inches from his ass. And wait, what? Lingerie? Junhui’s ears burn.

“Lingerie,” Wonwoo repeats. “I think you’d look beautiful wrapped in lace.” His expression turns from wistful to mischievous. “If you get an A for the course, I’ll buy you a pair of lace panties.” He smirks. “Maybe get a babydoll for for my baby doll, too?”

“P-professor!” Junhui really doesn’t know what to do with himself. He didn’t even know he was into that kind of thing, but now he can’t wait to try it out. Especially if it’ll make Wonwoo happy.

The latter grins back at him, kissing the dimple on his back.

By some miracle—most likely just the alpha’s presence and Junhui’s own arousal bursting—he manages to finish writing the last paragraph. He throws the pen aside, and as if he were waiting for the exact signal, Wonwoo swoops in. He flips Junhui around and smashes their mouths together, kissing him hard and deep. His tongue licks into the omega’s mouth possessively, hand cradling his head to angle him which way he wants.

Junhui mewls into the kiss, hands griping Wonwoo’s biceps to keep his balance. Wonwoo steps on the jeans still pooled around Junhui’s ankles. The boy picks up on it and toes off his shoes, pulling his legs out of the pants.

“You’ve worked hard,” Wonwoo murmurs against his skin, latching his lips to the other’s neck, sucking marks to the surface. Junhui winces at the slight sting, but he bends his neck, submitting easily. He earns a growl of approval from the alpha. “Let’s have some fun now, shall we?”

“Yes! Yes, please, Alpha!”

With arm around his waist, he lifts Junhui onto the desk, erection evident now that Junhui can see him fully. God, he can’t wait to have that thick cock inside him. His mouth waters.

“Lay back, baby doll. Lift your hips.”

Junhui follows direction, watching Wonwoo remove his underwear and toss it over his shoulder. He spreads his thighs wider, accommodating the older man as he leans down to kiss him. A muffled moan slips past their lips when the thick bulge presses against him.

“Alpha,” he pants, fingers frantic in their goal to get Wonwoo naked, too. “Please, inside. Need you inside.”

Wonwoo kisses him again, swatting his hands out of the way so he can work at the buttons at a much faster pace. “I know, baby doll, I know. But we gotta prep you. Don’t want you to get hurt.”

“It’s okay.” Reaching down, Junhui props his heels on the desk and spreads himself for his professor to see. “You can take me.”

“Fuck.” As if in a trance, Wonwoo’s eyes trails down his body to land on his clenching hole. “Kitten, did you play with yourself today?” He inserts a finger easily, quickly adding another. He plants his free hand on the desk by Junhui’s head. He mouths at the boy’s ear, sucking the lobe between his teeth. “Did you think about me when you got yourself off? Think about my fingers stretching you open, bringing you pleasure, making you cry you like this?”

On cue, Junhui moans out loud and high, hips rolling trying to ride the fingers Wonwoo’s got stuffed into him. “Yes, Alpha! Always thinking about you.”

“Good boy.” He pulls out to push a third in, brushing over his prostate to see him keen, back arching off of the desk as a tear rolls down his face. He tilts his head and licks it up, kissing Junhui’s eyes and nose, the moles dotting his forehead and corners of his lips.

“I’m good, I’m good!” he exclaims a moment later, desperate.

Wonwoo clicks his tongue at his impatience, but his gaze is fond as he removes his fingers and watches Junhui pout at the empty feeling. He quickly kisses it away, shrugging off his shirt and unbuckling his belt. It only takes a few seconds before Junhui’s legs are hitched around the alpha’s waist, but it doesn’t stop the younger from whining and squirming impatiently.

He gets a slap to the side of his thigh.

Junhui yelps in shock, looking up at Wonwoo with a pout and big eyes. “Alpha…”

“Aren’t you my good boy?”

“I am!”

“Then behave.” His voice is harsh and cold, but when he kisses him, it’s nothing but tender and sweet. “Alright, baby doll, show me how flexible you are.” Lifting his legs, he drapes them over his shoulders, and in the same instant, he shifts forward, cockhead slowly entering him.

“Oh, my god,” Junhui moans, eyes squeezed shut as he feels Wonwoo pushing into him. His nerve endings are buzzing, relief at finally being filled rushes through his body. He barely even minds the tinge of pain from the girth stretching him open. “P-professor Jeon!”

“Wonwoo,” he growls through gritted teeth, muscles tense as he forces himself not to plough into Junhui’s warmth, to give the omega time to adjust to intrusion. “Say my name, Junhui.”

“Wonwoo,” he calls out, gasping for breath. “Wonwoo, Wonwoo, Wonwoo…”

“Fuck.” If possible, his cock gets even bigger inside of him, and Junhui whines, delirious with the sensation.

Practically folding him in half as he goes, Wonwoo claims his lips. “Keep singing for me, baby doll.”

And with Junhui’s approval, he pulls out and thrusts back in. He sets a steady pace, knowing they’re both at their wit’s ends already to prologue it. Maybe another time. Right now, Junhui just wants to be fucked like no tomorrow. Something Wonwoo understands quite clearly by the way Junhui keeps whining for _“More, Alpha, more!”_

He pulls the omega’s legs down from his shoulders and pushes them against the boy’s chest, slamming into him hard and fast. Junhui is dragged along like a ragdoll, barely able to hold onto the edge of the desk. Hiccuping moans fall out of full lips, echoing around the room along with sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and wet squelches. Whatever small objects Wonwoo keeps on his desk—pens, folders, notepads, papers—they all come tumbling down to the floor. If Junhui were of sound mind, if he were capable of thought or even remember his own name, he’d be worried about being heard by the other faculty members residing just on the other side of the walls, catching the attention of wandering students going to office hours. As if it were, though, the only thought crossing through Junhui’s head is:

“Wonwoo, Wonwoo, Wonwoo—So good!”

The alpha grunts, flashing him a smug grin as he grips his legs tighter, changing angle. On the next thrust, he hits the boy’s prostate dead on. Junhui screams, hot pleasure shooting up his spine, momentarily blinding him as Wonwoo continues to hit that spot over and over again.

“Gonna fuck you so well and thoroughly,” Wonwoo grits out by his ear, breath ragged from lust and exertion. “Pump you so full of my cum, it’ll be dripping out of you for days. Won’t be able to walk or sit without remembering me pounding into you, making you scream my name.”

Junhui keens, nodding like a fool, too drunk on his words, on his cock, unable to understand anything other than the pleasure Wonwoo giving him. “Y-yes!” he hiccups. “Want it! Want it, Alpha! _Ah!_ Wonwoo, please!” Straining to open his eyes, he locks gazes with the alpha. “Knot me… Wanna— _Ah!”_ He chokes on a moan, bearing his neck. “Wanna be yours, Wonwoo. Please, bite me!”

“Fuck!” Wonwoo falls forward, teeth clamping on his shoulder. It’s too far from the site of a biting mark, and while the strength isn’t enough to pierce skin, the response is immediate. Junhui holds still for him, pliant under the alpha’s silent command. Junhui knows he’s trying to hold himself together, not to fall into temptation, swept up by the motion to claim and possess. “Baby doll, Junhui, you cannot just say that.”

“But I want it!” he whines, petulant, unrepentant.

Wonwoo nuzzles into his neck, licking the area where neck meets shoulder. “You’ll be the death of me, kitten,” he laughs incredulously.

And despite the lust and the impending climax, Junhui giggles, too.

A few more thrusts, and he feels Wonwoo’s knot starting to form. A thrill shoots through him. “Yes, yes, yes!” he chants, wincing and whimpering when Wonwoo shoves the knot past his rim.

“You’re taking me so well,” Wonwoo murmurs, kissing the soft skin of his thigh. “Such a pretty little omega, hm?”

“Wonwoo, I’m—I’m… So close, I—”

“That’s it, baby doll. Come on,” he urges, coming down to kiss him, sucking and pulling at his bottom lip. Junhui is so out of it, he can barely reciprocate, just lets Wonwoo do whatever he wants, panting into his mouth instead. “So good, so pretty. Come for me, Junhui!”

His orgasm crashes into him. White blinding euphoria locks his muscles together, blurring his mind, rushing through him like a fog. He spills between their bodies, chest heaving. His fingers and toes tingle, little aftershocks lingering behind. He groans, throat raw—

The sound startles Junhui awake. He’s drenched in sweat, lower body covered in bodily fluids. He blinks up at the dark ceiling of his room, heart hammering at his ribcage. In the recesses of his memory, he can still feel Wonwoo’s firm grip around his thighs, the rough cadence of his voice, the warmth of his body…

A shaky hand reaches up to brush back his sweaty bangs. It’s night time. He’s in bed. As he waits for his heart rate to slow down to a normal level, he rubs his face and lets his thoughts wander. 

None of his fantasies had ever affected him so intensely before. Even the few wet dreams he’d gotten within the first couple months of his presentation hadn’t left him wanting like this. _Needing_ someone like this.

His omega is giving him so much trouble. _We can’t have Professor Jeon, darn it!_

Unable to cope with the frustration and lingering pleasure still tingling his skin, he flips onto his stomach and screams into his pillows, legs kicking and fists pounding.

»»——♡——««

“The quizzes, short write-ups, and worksheets are all up here,” Wonwoo says to the class, waving toward the long table placed off to the side at the front of the lecture hall. “The TAs have kindly clipped everything together and tallied your scores. They’re arranged by discussion sections. You’re welcome to come grab them in a few minutes. The ones that don’t get picked up will be left at the cubby outside of Professor Byungho’s office.”

He drums his fingers on the side of the podium, quickly going over any other matter to discuss with the class. When he finds none, he glances up and offers them a faint smile.

“I believe that is all for me. Thank you, everyone, for having me. Not that you had much of a choice,” he laughs, and a responding echo of laughter flows through the rows. “Good luck on the rest of the semester!”

As he inclines his head in a bow in goodbye, a roar of claps erupt in gratitude and goodbye. A sense of wistfulness tugs at Junhui as he maintains a soft smile, clapping hands slowing down as people begin to gather their things and exit. He watches with a heavy heart as Wonwoo disconnects his laptop from the projector, turning the machine off.

Not wanting to be caught zoning off again, Junhui puts his notebook away, zipping close his backpack. The people on either of him in the row are still packing up, so Junhui hangs back, sneaking peeks at the professor. The man divides his attention between cleaning up and chatting with a handful of students. From the looks of it, they’re asking about his comments on their latest short essay.

The way is cleared, and Junhui swings his backpack over his shoulder, heading for the side table to pick up his assignments. He’s in the midst of flipping through the stack, checking the scores tallied at the front, when he notices that one worksheet is missing. The grade is there, but the actual paper isn’t.

Shrugging, he stuffs the stack into his bag. As long as he got credit for it, he doesn’t mind. It probably got lost during the shuffling. He does take a second to look under the table, but comes up empty. Oh, well.

He squeezes his way out of the pack of students, following behind a few toward the exit. At the last minute, though, on top of the stairs, his handle on his already thin sense of self-control slips. He looks over his shoulder. _Just one last look. One last look, and then I’ll lock this terrifyingly intense crush away._

“Bye, Professor Jeon!” a guy a couple steps below shouts, startling the omega. “See you again in two hours,” the guy laughs, waving his arm toward the older man. Junhui recognizes him as one of the students who are enrolled in Wonwoo’s regular class. He and their professor often used to crack jokes in the middle of lecture.

At the commotion, Professor Jeon looks up and chuckles when he recognizes the speaker, giving him a thumbs-up. Junhui attempts to slink away. Unfortunately, Wonwoo chooses that moment to flicker his gaze above the other boy’s head, and their eyes meet. Junhui’s breath catches.

It’s probably the distance and the light playing tricks on his mind, because there’s no way the Wonwoo in real life smirks at him.

_Nope nope nope!_

Feeling his cheeks starting to flush, Junhui whips around and scurries away.

»»——♡——««

Soft pop music plays through the speakers of the cafe, barely audible over the sputtering coffee machines. Junhui hums under his breath, wiggling back and forth behind the counter as he cleans the surface with a rag. As it often is during the summer quarter, there aren’t that many customers in between the rush hours. Right now, only a girl with earphones working on her laptop occupies a table. Junhui likes it, though. It’s calming.

“Hey, I’m gonna take out the trash, okay?” Minghao says. “Don’t break anything while I’m gone.”

Junhui snorts, shooing him away. “I’m not Mingyu.”

His friend doesn’t even reply, gathering the bags and leaving through the back. Junhui dumps the dirty rag into the correct bucket and goes to wash his hands. Once he’s sure that their only customer doesn’t need anything, he goes to the whiteboard and picks up the markers. Might as well retouch their Pick of the Day.

He’s just finished drawing a cat holding a steaming mug of coffee that the little bell above the door chimes. He recaps the marker, bright smile stretching over his lips, and turns around.

“Welcome to _Seventeen Cups!"_ he greets the man, right before his brain catches up and his eyes widen. His jaw turns slack. “Professor Jeon.”

The man lifts his face from his phone, blinking owlishly at Junhui for a second. Wonwoo isn’t wearing glasses today, resulting in his stare being all the more penetrating. Due to the warm weather, he’s forgone the dress shirt and blazer combo, deciding on a simple moss colored tee-shirt. The material sits nicely across his wide shoulders. Junhui forces himself to look away, dragging his eyes down. Which turns out to be a grave mistake, because now he notices how the strap of the laptop bag is swung across his chest, highlighting really nice pecs.

Junhui’s stomach swoops.

“Oh,” Wonwoo exclaims, unknowingly saving his previous student from imminent self-explosion. “Mr. Wen.”

Junhui’s shame and mortification morphs into pure surprise. “Wow! You remember me?” It’s been months since Wonwoo took over for Professor Byungho, and it was only for three weeks, too.

“Yes,” the alpha smiles, pointing at the whiteboard behind Junhui. “Your artwork also helped jog my memory.”

“Huh?” He turns to look. “You mean, the cat doodles?” His cheeks pink. He does have a habit of drawing them on the back of his worksheets or quizzes as he waited for the rest of the class to finish with theirs. “I didn’t think anyone but the TAs would see them,” he admits sheepishly.

“While the TAs grade them, the assignments do make it back to me eventually to be inputed into the grade-book,” Wonwoo explains lightly.

“R-right.” He lets out a nervous laugh and rubs at his arms. “Um, so what would like to order?” If only he weren’t so tall, he’d be able to hide completely behind the register, he muses, walking back to his station.

“Just a regular Cappuccino.”

“For here or to go?”

_Please say ‘to-go,’ please say ‘to-go,’ please say ‘to-go’_ he chants in his head as Wonwoo pulls out his wallet.

“Here, please.” He hands him his card, and Junhui dies a little (a lot) as their fingers brush.

But he is a professional, and he will act the part of a perfectly fine and capable employee. “Thank you, Professor Jeon!” He smiles. “I’ll bring it out as soon as it’s ready.”

“Wonwoo.”

“Huh?”

“I’m not your instructor anymore,” he says. “So Wonwoo is fine.”

Junhui’s treacherous mind decides at that moment to screw him over by recalling a glistening and panting Jeon Wonwoo hovering over his naked body, growling at him to say his name as he fucks the omega’s brains out.

Keeping the pleasant smile on his face to not alarm the older man, Junhui grinds his heel over his own toes.

“Right, of course! Wonwoo.”

Satisfied, the man flashes a warm and friendly smile as he thanks him and goes to find a seat.

_I am not going to make it to the end of my shift._

At least he can distract himself by working the giant machine, hiding in the corner so Wonwoo doesn’t notice him ogling at him like a creep. Especially now that the other customer has just left.

Minghao returns at some point, and Junhui all but bulldozes over him. “What took you so long?” he whisper shouts.

The younger stares at him like he’s grown a second head. “I’ve only been gone for five minutes. What’s wrong?”

Junhui crumbles, a whine escaping his throat. “Okay. Can you please, _please_ , go take this coffee to him?”

“Why? What’s the matter?”

“Because he used to be my professor.”

“I don’t see how that’s a problem. We’ve served our own teachers and TAs before. Was he mean to you or something?”

“No!” Junhui presses his hands over his face and groans. “It’s… Oh, geez.” He takes in a deep breath. “I like him,” he manages to squeak out. Because he knows Minghao will retort, he adds, “And I may or may not have imagined a lot of scenarios involving him, like R—no—triple X-rated fantasies, and I cannot face him without my brain conjuring all my deep dark secrets and taunting me!”

Minghao looks utterly unimpressed. “It’s just attraction, Jun. You’re not even in heat. It’s not like you’ll be asking to sit on his knot the moment you bring him his coffee.”

“Stop!” he whines, hiding behind his hands. “You don’t understand! It’s not… It’s not just about the sex, okay? But I mean, who wouldn’t want to be screwed into oblivion by Jeon Wonwoo?”

“I don’t,” Minghao replies instantly, grimacing.

“Well, that’s because you’re already mated to Mingyu, so you don’t count.”

His friend rolls his eyes.

“Anyway! As I was saying, it’s not just about that. I want to hold his hand and kiss him and go on dates at the aquarium and watch animal videos—and—and—and cook together and adopt a cat—” He grips Minghao by the shoulders, voice serious yet still somehow hysterical—“I want to have his babies, Hao!”

“Okay…” The younger pulls away slightly, watching him as Junhui gasps for air, having spoken his entire speech in a single breath. “Well,” Minghao thinks about it. “Why don’t you just ask him out?”

“What?” he nearly shrieks.

“You’re not his student anymore, and you don’t even major in the same department that he works under, right?”

Junhui nods slowly.

“Then it should be fine! Bring the man his coffee.”

“No!”

“What’s the worst that can happen, really?”

“He could hear me! And I could die.”

Minghao rolls his eyes again. “Stop being a baby and a drama queen.” He turns to grab a tray and places the mug on it. “Now, go!”

Whining, Junhui gives him his best imploring gaze, but Minghao is immune to it, so he just stares him down until Junhui gets a move on. “Okay…” It takes him a few seconds to gather himself, but he eventually slips back into Cheerful Barista Mode. It also helps that he scares himself into thinking that Wonwoo might grow concerned from waiting too long and come look for his coffee himself.

Keeping his eyes strained on the wall, he walks straight ahead toward Wonwoo’s table. “Here you go. Enjoy! Please let us know if you’d like to order something else.”

He mentally pats himself on the back for not only making it to the table without spilling anything, but he also formed actual sentences!

Wonwoo tears his attention away from his laptop, smiling gently at the coffee and Junhui. “Thank you.”

By the time he returns to the counter, his legs give out and he ends up sitting on the floor with his back leaning on the low cabinets.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Minghao asks, looking down at him.

“My legs don’t work anymore, and I think I’m dying,” he replies, hand over his racing heart. “If I do, you’re not allowed anywhere near my stuff.”

Scoffing, Minghao leaves him on the floor and goes to reorganize their inventory of coffee beans.

Time passes, and before too long, a lecture nearby finishes. A small group of those of students stop by for snacks and a boost of caffeine to help them get through the afternoon classes. Junhui mans the register, taking orders and passing them on to Minghao to brew. The flow of customers is steady for the next hour or so, most of them staying indoors to take advantage of the air conditioning.

That’s how Junhui nearly forgets about Wonwoo and manages to do his work with relatively no trouble. It’s as the rush starts to dwindle that Wonwoo packs up to leave. Junhui doesn’t even notice at first, busy cleaning a table by the front door. The moment his nose picks up on the tantalizing scent, Wonwoo’s voice floats over his head.

“It was good to see you, Junhui.”

“Oh! Y-yes, um, you, too, Prof—Wonwoo.” His cheeks are flushed, he knows.

What he doesn’t know is whether the tiny little smirk that flashes across Wonwoo’s face a second before his friendly smile shows up has something to do with that, also.

“Have a good day!”

Just like that, he’s gone.

Junhui breathes out, both equally disappointed and relieved.

He cleans the tables one by one, until he arrives at Wonwoo’s. From a few feet away, he notices a piece of paper tucked under the empty mug. Did he forget his notes? Junhui ignores the butterflies in his tummy, not even going to consider the possibility that Wonwoo will return to pick them up.

As he gets closer, though, he realizes that it’s a worksheet, and it’s already filled in by a very familiar handwriting. It’s his. The assignment that was missing from his stack. So he was correct. It did get misplaced. The fact that Wonwoo held on to it and returned it to him now is sweet. He smiles to himself, chest warm.

He picks it up, folding it in order to stuff it into his pocket. However, something on the back catches his attention, so he opens it back up and flips it over. Oh, his doodles! He almost laughs, but the flicker of embarrassment from knowing Wonwoo saw them quickly transforms into full mortification as he stares at the two cats bearing indisputablesimilarities to himself and the professor, holding hands (paws?) and making kissy faces at each other, hearts flying everywhere.

To really drive the stake through his heart, he sees additional writing under his doodles. A handwriting that he is also familiar with after staring at it on the whiteboard for three weeks. His hands are shaking so furiously, the paper rustles like leaves in the wind.

It’s a phone number, and below it, the note says:

_Cute_

_It feels strange to ask a barista out for coffee, so how about cake?_

_P.S.: I should let you know that the music and the whirling of the machines are not enough to mask your voice. Be careful next time not to let your customers overhear about those deep dark fantasies 0_ ‿ ↼

Without saying a single word, Junhui spins on his heel and marches straight for the walk-in freezer, where he spends a full minute screaming.

»»——♡——««

**Epilogue**

_6 months later_

Junhui has no idea where Wonwoo gets the energy to keep going. At this point, the omega can’t even move anymore, he just lies there and takes it, head lolling about, euphoria washing over him. Wonwoo’s thrusts are relentless as they shove him up the bed, the alpha shifting his grip around Junhui’s raised leg to punch right onto his prostate every single time.

The moans that tumble out of him are so loud, so lewd, but he can’t bring himself to care. Not when all his thoughts are directed toward feeling good, feeling Wonwoo growing bigger at the base, how his knot stretches him out every time he pushes it past the puffy and abused rim.

“Won… Wonwon,” he gasps, barely audible over the sound of rustling sheets and slapping of flesh. “C-close… Wanna…”

Wonwoo brings their mouths together, swallowing down Junhui’s moans and whimpers as he licks into him, sucking on his fat and swollen bottom lip. “Come on, kitten. You can do it. Come one more time for me.” He kisses down his neck, sucking more hickeys into his skin, lingering over his chest and taking a nipple into his mouth.

Junhui keens, the added stimulation zapping through him like electricity. And then just as suddenly, on one particular sharp thrust, he comes.

It’s so intense, so electrifying that he can’t even form words or sounds. Just a silent scream as he clenches down on Wonwoo’s cock, making the alpha groan as he shoves his knot one last time inside and locks them together.

Wonwoo grips him tightly as he reaches his pleasure, head burrowed into the crook of Junhui’s neck, repeating his name over and over again. Hot ropes of cum paint his insides, filling him up, stuffing him full. Junhui gasps, limbs twitching, as his mind completely blanks out.

He thinks he might have passed out for a few seconds, because by the time he opens his eyes, his vision is blurry from shed tears. Wonwoo hovers above him, fringe plastered to his forehead by sweat, but he smiles so widely, his nose scrunches up. He’s trying to catch his breath, chest expanding and brushing against Junhui’s at every inhale and exhale.

“Hey, baby doll,” he calls softly, caressing his cheek and wiping his tears away. “You with me?”

It takes Junhui a few seconds to process the words and then to respond, but he nods. “Yeah…” He makes his arms move, but why do they feel so heavy? Seeing his effort, Wonwoo helps him, swinging them up and around his neck to bring them closer. He also uses the opportunity to flip them around, nestling Junhui on top of him.

The move jostles his cock still buried deep inside, and they both groan at the sensation, especially when it releases a last spurt of cum.

Junhui places his cheek on a well defined pectoral, kissing whatever part he can reach. He listens to Wonwoo’s rapid heartbeat, most likely mirroring his. The alpha hugs him, one hand trailing along his spine languidly, up and down. He kisses the crown of his head.

The room remains quiet as they catch their breaths, savoring the afterglow and each other’s company. Junhui almost drifts off to sleep, lulled by the safety of Wonwoo’s warmth and familiar scent. Not to mention the—

“How are you feeling?” Wonwoo’s gentle voice brings him back to the surface, and he flutters his eyes open.

He grins, satiated and happy, still a little dazed. “Good. Sore, but really good.”

Wonwoo chuckles, fingers climbing back up his spine to lightly touch the pink skin around the bite mark on the crook of his shoulder. “I’m glad,” he murmurs.

Through their bond, Junhui senses his alpha’s blooming emotions, and the omega giggles, nuzzling into him.

They lapse into another moment of silence, before Junhui starts a new conversation. His cheeks are hot, and the embarrassment is crushing him, but he has to say it.

“Thank you for going along with my fantasies,” he mumbles into the skin of Wonwoo’s chest. Even now, he can’t quite believe it all worked out. “I mean, we couldn’t have done it at school, because yeah, for obvious reasons…”

Wonwoo chuckles, the laughter rumbling through his chest, making Junhui smile.

“But still. Thank you. I know they were a little… much.”

Squeezing him a little tighter, he hums. “You’re welcome, kitten. It was no trouble at all,” he smirks.

Junhui swats him, laughing off the embarrassment.

“Besides, I had something to prove, too,” Wonwoo adds. Upon hearing this, Junhui lifts his head to prop himself up by the chin, doe eyes curious. But Wonwoo keeps on smirking. “I had to prove that I’m way better than any other version you conjure up in here.” He taps the boy’s head.

“Oh, don’t I know it now,” Junhui mumbles, cheeks burning up again. “Imaginary Wonwoo hasn’t ever left me feeling like I won’t be able to walk the following day.” He wiggles his bum, wincing at the soreness. “In fact, I don’t think I’ll even be able to sit.” He doesn’t need to see it to _feel_ it. There’s a bite mark on his right cheek that’s still throbbing a little. It’ll leave behind a huge bruise and teeth indentations.

He pouts.

Laughing, Wonwoo leans in to kiss him languidly. “Guess I’ll just have to keep you in bed all day, then, hm?”

“Wonwoo!” Even as he whines and hides his face away, he’s smiling. He’s not actually complaining, and they both know it. Any mark that his alpha leaves on him is a sign of his love, and Junhui wouldn’t want it any other way.

Lifting himself out of hiding, he presses their lips together and smiles. “I love you, Professor Jeon.”

Wonwoo grins back, stroking over the pink cheek. “I love you, too, baby doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> and they became mates for reals! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> i actually have no idea how it works if you actually fall in love with your professor... so um, yeah... let's just pretend things are different in ABO-verse lol
> 
> all of those fantasies... junnie! 😳🙈 isn't he lucky that wonu is so willing to indulge him? lol just to be clear, all of the sexy time (aside from the very last one) was all in junnie's head. prof jeon would never lay a hand on his student! (doesn't stop him from checking junnie out though 👀 i mean, jun's walking around look like [this](https://twitter.com/junhuiloops/status/1303797838724435971) so who can blame him, right?)
> 
> also, [here's](https://twitter.com/daily_wonhui/status/1297892435503194112) high-pitched junnie in case you're curious 👀
> 
> thank you very much for reading! (i really mean it lol) 
> 
> until next time~ whenever that may be, i really wish i knew...
> 
> take care! and have a wonderful day/evening!  
> xoxoxo


End file.
